Mystery
by peanut0565
Summary: House is gone for 2 days. Wilson is told to go see what he is up to. Wilson's POV.
1. WTF!

**Mystery.**

**Author's Note: I own none of House. Sadly. lol. Tell me if I should Continue. Enjoy. Reviews would be lovely.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: WTF!**

I was just about to leave for the day when Lisa Cuddy approached me.

"House hasn't been here in 2 days. He hasn't been answering his pages, his cell, or anything. Can you go check on him for me?" She asked. I had known Greg had been gone for the last 2 days, but dismissed it as he was just playing hooky to play it. But I could see general concern in her eyes, did she know something I didn't? I doubt it, I know Greg better then anyone at this hostipal.

"Alright, but You know I am propably going to find him watching General hostipal or playing games right?" I answer back, that was what I did expect to find.

"Your propably right, but I have a bad feeling for some reason. Please could you just go check on him." Lisa replied. "And don't tell him I asked you to, you know how he is." Lisa added.

"Okay" I nodded in return, kind of wanting to smirk. A nice piece of black mail I have now, as Greg would say. Everyone knew that Lisa had underlining feelings for Greg, but hide them well. At least from Greg, but everyone knew even if he doesn't. Lisa let me go then. I walk into the parking lot and find my car, and I'm off.

Greg's apartment was only 10 minutes away from the hostipal, it was a nice side trip from time to time, on my way home. I parked infront of the building, and glanced at it, nothing out of the ordinary.

Hes propably watching his tv. I know hes watching his tv, hes just to dam predictable now. I step out of my car and move into the building. One of Greg's neighbor's, Jess, knew me well chuckle, and let me in, so I wouldn't have to buzz.

"So have you seen Greg lately?" Jess asked me. I arched my eyebrow a little as we headed up to that level.

"Haven't you?" I asked in confusion.

"No, I thought he was at the hostipal" She answered, now just as confused as I was. Concern grew in the back of my mind.

"He hasn't been in, in 2 days, thats why I am here. To see what's up." I reply.

"O." Jess said as they got to her door. Greg's was the next one to the right.

"Cya later Jess" I say as she waves good-bye to me and vanishes behind the door of her apartment.

I walk slowly to Greg's apartment, and stand still for a moment infront of his door. I take a slight breathe and knock on the door. The door edges open itself. I furrow my eyebrows in more confusion, Greg never leaves his door open. He's not careless about things like this. This is getting strange. I place my hand on the door and push it open further.

"Greg?" I call his name, as I open the door to peer in. I am attacked by a onslaught of something sort of stench, that was fimilar to me, but the quantity it was in just overwhelmed me. I gagged as i turned my head back into the fresh air of the hallway, and coughed some.

I pull out a hankerchief from my coat pocket and place it over my mouth and nose before re-entering. His apartment is like a war zone, everything was tipped over, scattered along the floor. I didn't take more then one step before breaking something on the floor. His piano was smashed to pieces by the looks of it. The whole apartment literally looked like a bomb had exploded in it.

"Greg!" I call with more urgency to find him, I track through mess of his apartment, to his bed room. I still haven't gotten a response back, that could mean either he is not here, or he can't speak. I pray that he isn't here.

I get to his bedroom door, and just stand there in the doorway. The sight before me takes more then a few seconds for my brain to comprehend. I gasp after it processed. Greg is in there, in a mangled mess, blood was everywhere, smeared all over the floor of the room and all over Greg, himself. He seemed to be out cold.

In a second I am at his side, on my knees, trying to get a grip of my emotions towards my fallen friend, and assessing the injuries presented. Before I did anything though I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed 911. I gave them Greg's address and asked for an ambulence and police, everyone.

Once I was off the phone, I manage to carefully bring Greg onto his back, so I can assess the injuries. His face had a large laceration above his right eyebrow, on his forehead, that was bleeding slowly. He also had a long cut that went from the left corner of his mouth down diagonally to his jaw bone, that was bleeding worse then the laceration on his head. There is a thin, long scratch on his neck, as if someone had tried to slit his throat. That isn't bleeding, thankfully. My eyes scan further along his body, there were cuts and scraps on both his arms, those aren't that bad. The one that is troubling me the most though is the long deep cut that is going diagonally down his chest, that is bleeding the most. I don't even check the legs by this point, the cut on the chest was the worse of them, as I place glance around for something to cover up the wound, the comforter from his bed is tangled up in a mess near by. Thats good enough. I grab it in a heart beat and smuther the wound with it, putting pressure on it.

The ambulence and police cars were blaring from the window, I hear them approach but my full concentration is on Greg. Please let him pull through this. I can't lose him. I didn't realize I am crying until after the EMT's pull me off Greg, to do their work. They couldn't allow me in the ambulence with them, but I jumped in my car and followed after them. At least the police were kind enough to let me go, but they told me They'd find me later to ask questions.


	2. Trauma

**Author's Note: **wow i feel good now with all these reviews, FEAR NOT I SHALL CONTINUE FOLKS! lol...Im a sucker for reviews telling me Im doing a good job...hell for ones that are telling me I need to improve, its all good. Now to answer my fellow readers that are so kind to review me.

**Thebondgirl**: i shall keep writing my dear, be patient

**Queen of Blank**: i like your username...', yea what was i thinking just going to leave it with that cliffhanger, i dont want you guys to kidnap me and force me to write, that wouldn't turn out good unless i did it under my free will, anyways, I wont give up!

**Robin Rainyday**: another cool username...and things will be revealed over time

**Captain Crunch**: i shall, spell check is something i don't normally use, i kind of just sit down and type, without rhyme or reason, just to get the idea out of my head onto paper

**NidrianRuuthane**: i shall try and use spell check, thank you though

**Oni**: yea i noticed, that is what made me come apon the idea of this fic

**Connie**: I will do spell check! I SWEAR! lol.

**syaz**: okay thanks for point that out, sorry the way i go about this is i sit down when i have an idea of what happens next, i try and get down discription, like the term i like to use, is im painting a picture for you guys and im trying to get as much detail and all that good stuff in, not exactly worried about grammar or spelling, but i will use spell check now

**Little-Delia**: yes someone addicted already, my plan is working! lol thanks, yea if you havent noticed this yet, I torture my favorite characters in series (if you ever decide to read any of my other ones...')

Anyway, Thank you everyone for your kind comments and critism, I shall try and use it, and please keep reviewing, and I shall keep writing!

**Chapter 2: Trauma**

I must have taken on a whole different person in that car. I was driving like a mad man... like Greg. He was a reckless driver. I mean He is a wreckless driver. Is. Is. He isn't dead yet. I jerk the car violently almost into the parking spot, not really caring how good of a park job it is. I swing the door open and get out. I hadn't realized my legs were weak from my emotions going all over the place at once. My knees buckle,. and I almost fall to the ground, if the car door wasn't there, I would have. I grabbed the car door, to steady myself on my feet though.

Once I steadied myself, I take a deep breathe and begin to move towards the building. I slam the door behind me, and move swiftly threw the doors of the hostipal. I head towards the Emergency Room as fast as I can, making a cut through the Clinic. There is where I get stopped by Lisa. I almost literally knocked her over. Since I was so focused on getting back to Greg, I hadn't seen her infront of me, so I ran right into her, making her drop all the files she was holding.

"O god. I'm sorry..." I spit out, bending over quickly, and helping her pick up the mess I had created. After a second I realize she isn't retrieving the folders as well, she is just starting at me. I glance up, to be met with a concerned look from her.

"James? What's going on?" She notices that I am sweating, and my face must be telling her something's wrong.

"It's House..." I manage to get out, grabbing the rest of the folders and standing back up to be eye level with her. I could tell she had many more questions, but also noticed that I am currently not in the best condition to answer them.

"I'm coming with you." That was all she had to say, I set the folders on the counter near by and briskly walk towards the Emergency Room, Lisa close behind me.

Within a second I am at the trauma room, where he is. He looks worse then before, if that is even possible. I hear Lisa gasp behind me. Several ER doctors and nurses are huddled around the table he is on, doing all sorts of stuff to get him stabilized.

Lisa must have noticed how I am reacting to this, I am holding my breathe without realizing it until she pulled me out of the room, and pulled me out of view of the room. I try to go back in there to watch, but Lisa stands in my way.

"Lisa, Please." I gasp, weakly attempting to put my shaking hands together, begging her, with pleading eyes.

"You can't do anything for him now, James, Plus you are in no condition" She tells me. I can tell shes fighting with herself for not doing what I want to, not watching. Part of me agrees with her, but the part that has taken over my mental status right now is saying, push her out of the way, and go back in there.

"Lisa" I attempt one last time.

"James...Go to home. If you can't do that, at least go to your office. You don't need to see this. I'll call you when I know more. I watch over it." She tells me. I sink my head in defeat. Of course I can't go home, when Greg's like that. Hell no. I look to her once again, she sends me back a glare, of do it or else. I sigh heavily and turn around to head to my office.

Once I finally got to the door of my office, I literally collapse in my chair. In a matter of 1 hour I had spent more energy I had this whole day.

_Sometime Later..._

I am startled awake by a foreign hand on my shoulder. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep. I look up blinking, to see Lisa looking back down on me. She looks exhausted, and like she had been crying recently.

"What time is it?" I say in a half coherent yawn.

"Midnight" This shocks me as I jump to my feet, looking at her with widen eyes. I couldn't have been asleep that long, not for 7 hours. Why didn't anyone wake me.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier? Where's Greg, how's he doing?" I hit her with a barrage of questions.

"You looked like you needed the sleep. House is in ICU, he's doing better then before." Lisa answers.

"How bad is the damage?" I ask then, almost fearing of what I would hear next.

"He has several broken bones, mainly ribs, and his arms, that's what they think took the blunt of the damage. He had a collapsed lung that they reinflated, and has lost alot of blood. He has some bruising to his brain... which put him in a ..coma." She barely is able to finish the damage done, without breaking down. Tears fall down her eyes slowly, and I notice I started tearing up again as well.


	3. Questions

**Author's Note: **thanks for the reviews everyone, I really do appreciate them. please keep reviewing. O! and one thing about that, if your going to point out the grammatical and spelling errors, please don't, im getting reviews after reviews about just that, and its redundant, and it discourages me into not finishing it...and im sure you guys want me to finish, dontcha?

**Strychnine Smile: **thank you, glad you like it, and Merry Christmas to you too.

**NidrianRuuthane: **the wonders of spell check, of which I never knew. lol. ' thanks though

**Alipeeps: **oie...ummm...oie... okay the plot line works, your just assuming things, which can be a really bad thing I guess, but yea, I would agree with you, if I had written it like that, you don't know anything about what actually happened during those 2 days, I don't want to say anything else because it will ruin it for everyone if I try and defend myself against your accusations of my facts being wrong, I did research, my plotline works, everything will be revealed soon, trust me...

**bmax: **thanks, glad you like it so far

**syaz: **glad your happy, glad im not the only one who enjoys House angst. lol. someone like me finally.

**Chapter 3: Questioning**

He looks ghostly almost. An IV is feeding fluids right into his veins on his right forearm. And on his left forearm was a long tube feeding blood back into his body. A tube was sticking out from his mouth, helping him breathe. The cut on his mouth had been stitched up, as well as the laceration on his forehead. The stitches are left uncovered. His chest lay in thick bandages though. His skin almost blended in with the bandages. A blanket covered from his abdomen stretching down, and a pillow strategically placed behind his head, to make everything more comfortable.

I am not the only one in the room. Lisa had entered before me. Cameron, Foreman, and Chase are already there as well. They seemed just as devastated as Lisa and myself. I close my eyes for a second, no longer able to watch. I turn around and retreat from the room quietly, but not quietly enough, I guess.

"James?" Lisa had followed me out. I turn around to face her, but before she could say anything else a police officer approaches us.

"Dr. James Wilson?" The officer asks looking to me. I nod somber-like.

"I came to get your statement, and ask a few questions. Can you come with me?" The officer asks calmly. I send a quick glance towards Lisa then look back to the officer.

"Sure." I answer back slowly as he leads my away from Lisa. He leads me down to the main level into a small conference room. He closes the door behind us. I slowly go and sit down in one of the only two chairs in there, facing each other, and there's a table between them. The officer takes the other chair.

"I just have a few questions, this won't take very long" The officer starts. I nod absent-mindedly, trying to keep my head up. Exhaustion is taking a very heavy toll on me now. Even with that long nap in my office.

"When did you arrive at Dr. House's apartment?" He starts with a simple question. It takes me a second to recall when I actually arrived at the apartment building. I rub my eyes with my thumb and index finger, as well as pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to get more alert.

"It was about 4:30ish?" I answer with vague detail, it is all kind of hazy to me now. I see he jots down some notes.

"And why were you there?" He then asks me. A tough one, should I really pull Lisa into this and explain that she asked me to check on him, or not.

"He hadn't been at work for the last two days, and I wanted to know why." I answer with basically the truth.

"Why hadn't you tried using the phone? calling him?" The officer asks the next blatantly obvious question.

"I had tried, He wasn't answering" I answer defensively. The officer continues to make footnotes to the question.

"Alright, when you got to the apartment building, How'd you get in?" The officer asks. I sigh heavily, putting my elbows on the table and running my fingers through my hair, pulling it back.

"Jess, Greg's neighbor, let me in" I answer, moving one hand to the back of my neck. I start rubbing it roughly, trying to relieve some tension from it.

"Did she come into Dr. House's apartment with you?" He then asks.

I shook my head. "No..." I stare at the table absent-mindedly.

"How did you get into his apartment?" He asks more questions.

"I knocked on the door, and it opened itself. I let myself inside to find the place trashed." I state quickly almost. I just want the questions to stop. My head is pounding, and I have to fight to keep my eyes open.

"And you found Dr. House in his bedroom?" He continued.

"Yes, then I called 9-1-1" I nod with his question along with saying yes.

"What did you do during the time it took for the police to get there and when you called?" He asks.

I let out a small yawn. "I got him onto his back, and tried to treat him with what I had around me" I answer. I watch him write down some more notes, then close the notebook up.

"Well thank you, Dr. Wilson. This is all for now" The officer stood up and moved over to the door, opening it for me. I slowly rise from the chair and move towards him. I stop right before I leave the room, staring at him.

"How's the investigation going?" I just had to ask. I need to know.

"Well foul play is obvious, the forensic team is over there now, taking samples of the blood, and trying to get fingerprints off so we can figure out what happened." The officer answered.

"Could you call me once you get more information?" I ask.

"Sure Doc. I'll call the hospital once I get more information" The officer smiles weakly at me. I return with a small smile then leave the room.

I haul myself back to my office, almost not making it there. I am so tired. I sit down in my chair, getting comfortable, and quickly falling asleep.


	4. Who Would Have Known?

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, I am going to quote a fellow writer, who has put what i want to say to you guys in words that i could not think of.

_'Also, I know nothing about medical procedures, diseases, and lingoes so…never mind the technicalities and enjoy! As for the misspellings and not-perfect grammar, I had a random playlist going and unfortunately, Usher had somehow managed to find a spot on there. I was under the influence.'_ _-J. Daisy_

yea that basically sums it up pretty well, well not the usher part, anyway. Plus I shall note you folks, that I am only 16, I am in no shape way or form a good writer, barely a decent writer at that, I just have the ideas, and this is fun because people seem to like my ideas. I try to improve, but honestly I get extremely annoyed with damn near every other review stating out that I have spelling errors and grammatical errors. As I said before, its getting very redundant. Though I do like critism, yes, but on the plot line, how the story goes on, if i am getting the charaters' personalities right, what not. Okay? Sorry if I seem harsh right now. I am no way shape or form discouraging reviews, I am just stating the fact, I KNOW There will be grammatical errors and spelling errors, you do not NEED to put that within your review of the chapter each time.

Thank You for Reading. Please continue to Read.

**Chapter 4: Who would have known?**

I am awakened by loud knocking on my door. I almost fall out of my chair in an attempt to stand up quickly, my legs were resting on my desk. And as I moved them off my chair almost fell backwards. I steady myself quickly in attempt to look casual, placing my hands on the desk.

"Come in" I call through the door, my voice cracks, and deep exhaustion is embedded in it. Why, am I still so tired, I must have not have slept that long in here. Cameron opens the door slowly, and walks in slowly. She looks exhausted too, must have been here all night as such I.

"Dr, Cameron" I say, putting my hands on my forehead and running them through my hair, to make it look half decent. I glance towards the clock for a second, its 10:31. I can never seem to get enough sleep around here. I yawn a second as Cameron takes the chair on the opposite side of my desk.

"I came to tell you, House is awake now" She says quietly. My eyes widen a little, letting out a sigh of relief.

"How long has he been awake?" I ask her, standing up slowly, stretching some.

"30 minutes, Dr. Cuddy already removed the tube, and he seems to be coherent and speaking" She answers me standing up too.

"Thank you" I say then moved myself quickly as I could out of the room heading to the ICU room, of which where Greg is. Cameron follows me.

Within minutes Both of us arrive at the door of Greg's room. I am almost afraid to enter, the first time was heart-wrenching, the second won't be any better, but I have to go in there at some time. He will wonder why I havent visited him, I have to go in there. Finally after a second I willed myself to walk in slowly. Greg's blue eyes are on me as I enter. I look to him and smile weakly. Cameron enters behind me, and Greg glances to her.

"I'd like...to talk...to Wilson...alone...please" Greg says quietly, speaking is obviously laborous for him, but why just Me alone. What did he have to say to me? Cameron nods her head slowly and exits the room within the instant and closes the door behind her. I move over to the chair placed next to Greg's bed.

"Jim. I...need your...help.." Greg whispered to me. I have to lean in closer because of his low tone. Then what he had said had processed through my head. Greg never asks for help? He's not acting like his usual self. Something is different.

"With what?" I ask.

"Find him...for me...they took...him..from...me" Greg is hazing in and out, I can tell. He's blinking alot, and its getting slower. He's going to be out soon, but I can tell He's fighting it to get what ever he needs to say to me out.

"Find who?" I ask, now curious.

"my...son..." He utters the words I hever would have expected. It hits me like a cannon ball, Greg has a son? This whole thing was getting stranger by the minute.

"I dont...have the strength...to explain everything...to you... right now, Jim. but...his name...his name...is...Jack...Jack Laine. Please...find him..." Greg drifted off then. His eyes closed and his head fell to one side of the pillow.

I stare at him in utter disbelief for a second, then I lean back on the chair. My mouth is slightly open, from the shock of all this. Greg has a son? I never would have expected that. He asked me to find him. His son must have been in this situation to, Greg seemed to be begging, pleading. What had happened during those 2 days? That all of the sudden Greg actually CARES for someone else, openly. How am I suppose to find this Jack Laine? His son. I still can't get past that, Greg, a father. Who would have known?


End file.
